This invention relates to a device for inputting information into systems and particularly to a rounded keypad for inputting directions, numbers, letters, etc. into equipment such as computers, telephones, etc., using only one or both thumbs. The concentric array of keys arranged in a clockwise order provides the easiest, fastest way of inputting data. The geometric arrangement of the keys is an important feature of the invention.
Known data input means and function execution means usually comprise a conventional keyboard used with computers and the like or the limited arrangements appearing on calculators, portable radio telephones, electronic memo books, and the like. The present invention while utilizing available technology provides a unique push button rounded keypad, which is smaller and easier to operate than the prior art. The rounded keypad permits rapid input of data into computers, etc., and particularly hand held portable devices using one or both thumbs.
A keyboard of a computer system has a conventional key arrangement shown in FIG. 1 and is configured in a manner such that a user can quickly input desired letters, numerals, and so forth and can quickly execute required functions. However, the keyboard of a computer system is not able to properly serve as portable information input means where it is carried by the user. That is to say, since the computer keyboard has a relatively large size, it cannot readily be applied to a rounded portable device such as a portable radiotelephone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and the like. As a consequence, notwithstanding convenience of data entry, it is not possible to adopt the keyboard of a computer system in it present format as information input means for a rounded portable device.
To solve these problems, various rounded keypad devices have been proposed in the art as information input means which can be properly used in a portable radiotelephone and other rounded keypad devices. A typical example of a rounded keypad device is the keypad device of a portable radiotelephone, which has the key arrangement shown in FIG. 2.
However, while the conventional keypad device of a portable radiotelephone has certain advantages, since it can be mounted in a narrow space and a user can input desired information while carrying it, the device suffers from defects in terms of efficiency in that inputting information is slow. In other words, although the conventional keypad device can be used to some degree as a rounded portable device because of size, it cannot provide sufficient inputting of information similar to the keyboard of the computer system.
Keypads having a diversity of shapes, which can serve as miniaturized information input devices, have been described in the prior art. However, since most of these keypads are manufactured with emphasis on miniaturization, they are not satisfactory from the standpoint of an operator""s convenience in inputting information.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,827 to Sudo, et al which discloses a communication terminal apparatus having a main body, a selection operation unit, an operation-inputting unit, a display unit, and a controller. The operation-inputting unit is provided on the main body and changes functions based on the mode selected by the selection operation unit. A conventional calculator type keyboard is used.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 393,262 to Shimatsu, et al discloses a portable information storing and retrieving device wherein the controls are in a circular array about a center key.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 413,896 to Frye, et al discloses a key array for a handset wherein the keys are of different shaped configurations.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 4,211,497 to Montgomery discloses a data input system wherein the keys of each keyboard are arranged such that the most often used keys are situated in the most readily accessible locations with respect to the fingers of the operator.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 4,849,732 to Dolenc discloses a one hand key shell for operation by a single human hand with specific keys operable by specific fingers. The control keys may be used to manipulate test or other information entered into the attached device and operated by the thumb. The keyboard is divided into sections with five sets of keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,048 to Sirkin discloses a keyboard for use with one hand having curvilinear and linear rows of keys. The keyboard contains at least four vertical columns of keys, at least six horizontal rows of keys, at least 26 data entry keys, at least 11 multiple entry keys and at least 3 command keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,163 to Samuelwicz discloses a circular tactile keypad for a controller of an electrical device. The keys are arranged in a clock face pattern with key findings ridges emanating from the circular center.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,322 to Gambaro discloses a handheld thumb actuated ergonomic keyboard input device for use with an electronic system such as a portable telephone. Only slight gestural movements of the thumb are required to actuate the limited number of individual keys on the keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,643 to Grant discloses a one hand prehensile keyboard of the QWERTY type wherein the rows of keys are angled away from the top and bottom parallel axes of the keyboard so as o eliminate ulnar-deviation of the actuating hand.
None of the foregoing prior art patents discloses or suggests the rounded keypad keyboard proposed by applicant that is adaptable for various languages and is unusually flexible nor do they disclose the geometry of the keypad proposed by applicant.
This invention relates to a rounded keypad wherein a plurality of control keys are mounted in a circular or other selected configuration to be operated by one or both thumbs. The keys include a first group of high using frequency keys corresponding to letters of the English alphabet positioned in a circular type or rounded arrangement, which is defined by an eye""s focal point on the keypad and by a minimum movement radius of the finger of the operator. A second group of low frequency keys is arranged concentrically about the first group. The invention also pertains to the arrangement of the keys per se on a keypad.
The keys may involve an alphabet mode arrangement activated by an English alphabet mode switch (Mode 1) or a symbol/number mode arrangement mode switch (Mode 2). Mode 3 involves a foreign language arrangement activated by a foreign language mode switch.
The rounded keypad also includes functions 1-3 with appropriate function keys generally located in the center of the control keys. The function keys provide directions to the device receiving input from the rounded keypad such as xe2x80x9centerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdeletexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cshiftxe2x80x9d, etc.
Accordingly, the present invention represents an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a rounded keypad device which is capable of being operated with only one finger, whereby input operations of desired characters, numerals and function executing instructions can be quickly implemented.
Another object of this invention is to provide a miniaturized rounded keypad device which provides quickness and convenience in inputting information at the same level as a keyboard of a computer system while applied to a portable radiotelephone or the like.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a rounded keypad device, which allows a user to easily recognize and remember a key arrangement and is configured to facilitate movement of an operating finger so that key input operations can be performed in a more convenient and quick manner.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved is to provide a new and improved keypad having a unique geometric arrangement of keys.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rounded keypad device capable of being operated with only one finger comprising: a keypad having keys which are positioned within a movement radius of the finger of an operator and correspond to the letters of the English alphabet required for instructions and the number of functions to be executed. A high using-frequency key section comprises a first group of arranged keys among the keys of the keypad, the first keys being assigned to English letters and functions which are relatively frequently used when inputting letters and function executing instructions. The first keys are positioned in a circle type arrangement which is defined by an eye""s focal point on the keypad and by a minimum movement radius of the finger of the operator, along a first virtual circle. A low using-frequency second key section comprises the remaining keys among the keys of the keypad, the second keys assigned to English letters and function which are being relatively infrequently used when inputting letters and functions executing instructions. The second keys are positioned outward of the circular area of the high using frequency key section, along a second virtual concentric circle and have a radius larger than the minimum movement radius.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first keys involve a high using frequency key section and substantially comprise vowel keys, which are relatively frequently used when inputting letters.
According to another aspect of the invention, the second keys constitute a low using-frequency key section and substantially comprise the consonant keys which are relatively infrequently used when inputting letters.
According to another aspect of the invention, each of the high and low using frequency key sections defines a virtually elliptical or other rounded arrangement about a central point.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the rounded keypad device further comprises a function key section comprising one or more keys in a third group, said keys being assigned to functions which are relatively frequently used when inputting function executing instructions. The third keys are positioned inward of the round or circular type area of the high using frequency key section, forming a third virtual circle which is concentric with the first and second virtual circles and has a radius smaller than the minimum movement radius.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the first keys, which constitute the high using-frequency key section, include numerical keys; and the second keys that constitute the low using-frequency key section, comprise alphabetical keys or other keyboard symbols.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, other international language character keys are added to the first group of keys and to the second group of keys.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the whole set of non-English characters (such as Cyrillic) are mapped to the first and the second group of keys as in some U.S.-international keyboard formats.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, each of the high and low using-frequency key sections defines or all other possible rounded arrangements such as a virtual elliptical arrangement.